czarodziejskie_vademecumfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Smoki
Smoki są olbrzymimi gadami. Większość przedstawicieli tego gatunku, jest bardzo groźna dla ludzi, więc nikt, poza wykwalifikowanymi czarodziejami, nie powinien się do nich zbliżać, bez względu na to, czy ma do czynienia z samcem, czy samicą. Samice są zazwyczaj większe od samców i agresywniejsze (być może, dlatego, że to one wychowują potomstwo). Jajo smoka należy do produktów niewymienialnych klasy A. Kolor i jego wielkość zależą od rasy smoka. Klasyfikacja Ministerstwa Magii: XXXXX Ministerstwo Magii zakazało handlu tymi stworzeniami oraz jego jajami. Tułów smoka przypomina ogromnego węża. Pokryty jest pancerzem z łusek. Smoki mają jedną lub dwie pary nóg i olbrzymie skrzydła. Głowa smoka jest trójkątna. Wyposażony jest on w ogromne i bardzo ostre kły. Niekiedy smoki posiadały także rogi, wielkie pazury i widlasty albo haczykowaty ogon. Smoki można podzielić na ziemne i kosmiczne . Ziemne mieszkają na ziemi a kosmiczne żyją w kosmosie . Smocza skóra, krew, serce, wątroba i pazury, mają niezwykle silne właściwości magiczne. Skóra smoka jest wykorzystywana przy produkcji rękawic, które skutecznie chronią przed toksycznymi i żrącymi substancjami. Włókna ze smoczych serc znajdują zastosowanie przy wyrobie różdżek. Rasy Istnieje 10 smoczych ras, ale zdarza się, że inne rasy krzyżują się między sobą. Prowadzi to do powstania nietypowych mieszańców (np. Smok Europejski). Poniżej znajdują się rasy smoków czystej krwi: - Czarny Hebrydzki - Długoróg Rumuński - Kolczasty Norweski - Krótkopyski Szwedzki - Ogniomiot Chiński - Opalooki Antypodzki - Rogogon Węgierski - Spiżobrzuch Ukraiński - Zielony Pospolity Walijski - Żmijoząb Peruwiański 1. Czarny Hebrydzki Agresywny. Pochodzi z Wielkiej Brytanii. Dochodzi do wielkości 30 stóp długości. Jego błyszczące oczy są fioletowe. Ma szorstkie łuski, a także posiada ogon zakończony szpikulcem w kształcie grotu. Jego skrzydła przypominają skrzydła nietoperza. Odżywia się drobną zwierzyną, ale czasem także dużymi psami lub bydłem. 2. Długo róg Rumuński Posiada ciemnozielone łuski, a także błyszczące złote rogi, na które nabija zdobycz w celu upieczenia jej swoim ognistym oddechem. Zamieszkuje Rumunie, która jest aktualnie najważniejszym na świecie rezerwatem smoków. 3. Kolczasty Norweski Jest wyjątkowo agresywny w stosunku przedstawicieli swojego gatunku. Wyglądem przypomina trochę Rogogona Węgierskiego. Samica składa czarne jajo. Posiada wydatne kolce umiejscowione wzdłuż grzbietu. Młode smoki szybciej opanowują umiejętność ziania ogniem od innych ras. Żywi się większością ssaków lądowych, a czasami także stworzeniami wodnymi. 4. Krótko-pyski Szwedzki Zamieszkuje trudno dostępne tereny górzyste. Jego łuski są srebrno niebieskie. Ogień wydobywający się z jego nozdrzy jest koloru niebieskiego, a spopielenie drzewa lub kości trwa zaledwie kilkanaście sekund. 5. Ogniomiot Chiński Stosunkowo agresywny, ale zarazem bardziej tolerancyjny niż inne rasy. Zwany również ‚Leodrakonem’. Waży od dwóch do czterech ton, a samica jest większa od samca. Ma wypukłe oczy. Jego gładkie łuski mają kolor szkarłatny. Samica składa purpurowe jajo w złote cętki. Jego skorupka jest wartościowym składnikiem wykorzystywanym w chińskiej magii. Posiada otoczkę ze złotych kolców wokół szyi. W chwilach zdenerwowania z jego nozdrzy bucha mu ogień w kształcie grzyba. Żywi się większością ssaków. W szczególności świniami i ludźmi. 6. Opalooki Antypodzki Niezbyt agresywny. Nie zabija jeśli nie jest głodny. Pochodzi z Nowej Zelandii, ale czasem migrował do Australii. W przeciwieństwie do innych ras Opalooki Antypodzki zamieszkuje doliny, a nie góry. Waży od dwóch do trzech ton. Jego lśniące oczy są wielobarwne i pozbawione źrenic. Ma opalizujące, perłowe łuski. Samica składa blado-szare jajo. Ciekawostka: Zieje jaskrawoczerwonym ogniem. Żywi się głównie owcami, ale czasami także większymi ofiarami. 7. Rogogon Węgierski Prawdopodobnie jest najgroźniejszym ze smoków. Jego oczy są w kolorze żółtym. Ma czarne łuski i kolczasty ogon. Samica składa cementowo szare jajo o bardzo grubej skorupie. Posiada rogi w kolorze mosiądzu. Jest bardzo silny. Potrafi ziać ogniem na odległość dochodzącą nawet do pięćdziesięciu stóp. Ciekawostka: Młode rozbijają skorupkę jaja przy pomocy kolców na ogonie. Żywi się kozami, owcami, a także ludźmi. 8. Spiżobrzuch ukraiński Niebezpieczny. Zdolny do zawalenia budynku. Jest to największa ze wszystkich smoczych ras. Spiżobrzuchy są pod stałą obserwacją ukraińskich czarodziejów, po incydencie, do którego doszło w 1799 roku. Jeden ze smoków porwał wtedy z Morza Czarnego pusty żaglowiec. Wielki, pękaty smok o wadze sześciu ton. Ma czerwone oczy. Jego łuski są koloru szarego. Posiada długie, ostre szpony. Pochodzi z Ukrainy. 9. Zielony Pospolity Walijski Gdy zostanie rozdrażniony może pożreć ofiarę. Obecność Zielonego Pospolitego Smoka Walijskiego można rozpoznać już z dużej odległości, po jego niezwykle melodyjnym ryku. Ma zielone łuski. Samica składa ziemisto-brązowe jajo w zielone cętki. Pochodzenie i występuje w Walii, w wysokich partiach gór, gdzie specjalnie są tam założone dla nich rezerwaty. Polują na owce, raczej unikają ludzi. 10. Żmijoząb Peruwiański. Najmniejsza ze smoczych ras. Jego ciało osiąga 15 stóp długości i pokryte jest gładką łuską koloru miedzi. Przez środek jego grzbietu przebiega czarny pas. Ma krótkie nogi i bardzo jadowite kły. Żmijowy Peruwiański lata najszybciej, ze wszystkich smoczych ras. Głównym składnikiem jego diety były krowy i kozy, ale gusta te uległy zmianie pod koniec XIX wieku. Żmijo-zęby rozsmakowały się wtedy w ludzkim mięsie. Zmusiło to Międzynarodową Konfederację Czarodziejów do wysłania łowców, którzy przetrzebili zbyt szybko rozmnażającą się populację Żmijo-zęba. Ciekawostka Osoby, które zajmują się smokami, ich opieką oraz opisywaniem nazywają się smokologami. Zaś nauka o smokach to smokologia. Do niektórych smoków da się podejść, ale nie to jest to takie łatwe z powodu ich ognistego oddechu. Jeśli damy dla smoka prezent (np. pieczeń lub jakiś kamień szlachetny) to będziemy mieli choć cień szansy na to, że nas on nie zje, ale co dalej? Potem możemy z nimi porozmawiać wykorzystując do tego runy. Zadając pytanie spodziewajmy się tego, iż możemy nie uzyskać odpowiedzi. Ktoś mądry kiedyś powiedział, że "lepiej nie oswajać smoka, a się z nim zaprzyjaźnić". Zaś wielki szacunek smoka możemy uzyskać pokonując owe stworzenie w turnieju na zagadki. Więcej o smokach Smoki to mityczne, magiczne stworzenia. Obecne w mitologii, folklorze i kulturze w ciągu niemal całej znanej historii ludzkości, występowały we wczesnej tradycji Babilonu, Egiptu, Grecji, Rzymu, Germanów, Skandynawów, mieszkańców Wysp Brytyjskich a także Słowian. Większość legend przedstawia smoki jako krwiożercze, bezlitosne potwory, siejące przerażenie, zniszczenia a przede wszystkim śmierć. Jednak w wielu miejscach bardzo je lubiano i darzono wielkim szacunkiem. Kiedyś smoki uważano za dobroduszne istoty, powiązane z żywiołami wody i powierza. Ich wijące się, wężowate ciało symbolizowało dobroczynną wodę, skrzydła zaś – życiodajne powietrze. Stworzenia te łączono z zamieszkującymi niebiosa bogami oraz władcami. Z czasem wizerunek smoka uległ zmianie. Zaczęto przypisywać mu wyłącznie złe cechy. W Starym Testamencie groźne błyskawice porównywano do wijących się węży i smoków. Żydzi prawdopodobnie przejęli ten obraz z mitologii Babilonu. Poznali tam legendę o władczyni słonego oceanu, bogini Tiamat – smoczycy znanej jako Królowa Ciemności, o łbie i przednich łapach lwa, tylnych łapach orła, pierzastych skrzydłach i pokrytym łuską ciele, którego nie mogła ugodzić żadna broń. Ostatecznie Tiamat została pokonana dopiero przez boga słońca Marduka, który z jej ciała, według mitu „Enuma elisz” („Kiedy w górze”, czyli starobabilońskiego poematu o stworzeniu świata) stworzył niebo i ziemię. Skandynawski bóg piorunów Thor zadał śmiertelny cios wężowi Midgardu, ogromnemu smokowi oplatającemu swym cielskiem całą Ziemię. Uległ jednak jego jadowi. Śmierć w walce ze smokiem spotkała także jednego z najstarszych bohaterów mitologii angielskiej - Beowulfa. Od Hebrajczyków obraz smoka jako złej istoty przejęli chrześcijanie. W średniowieczu zaczęto utożsamiać smoki z biblijnym wężem, który doprowadził do wygnania ludzi z raju, toteż w sztuce i literaturze stały się symbolem grzechu, zła, pogaństwa, pokusy, wszelkiej nikczemności, a czasem samego diabła (na przykład archanioł Michał potykał się z Lucyferem w smoczej postaci). Tradycyjne zmagania rycerza ze smokiem stały się więc walką pomiędzy dobrem a złem. Wielu chrześcijańskich świętych miało do czynienia z tymi potworami. Niewątpliwie najsłynniejszym z nich jest patron rycerstwa, święty Jerzy. Jak głosi legenda, święty Jerzy podróżował niedaleko Sileny w Libii, kiedy dowiedział się o żyjącym w pobliskim jeziorze smoku, który nie pozwalał mieszkańcom miasteczka korzystać z ich jedynego źródła wody jeżeli każdego dnia nie dostarczyli mu młodej dziewczyny na pożarcie. Całe armie wojów poległy próbując pokonać potwora. W dniu, w którym zjawił się święty Jerzy miało zostać ofiarowane ostatnie dziewczę w krainie – królewska córka. Jerzy uratował ją od śmierci zabijając smoka jednym pchnięciem włóczni. Zwycięstwo świętego Jerzego było otoczone szczególnym podziwem, zwłaszcza po tym, jak w czternastym wieku został uznany za patrona Anglii. Smoki zaczęto łączyć z rycerskością; każdy szanujący się rycerz miał na koncie śmierć kilkunastu smoków. W cyklu legend o królu Arturze, Lancelot i Tristan, dwaj najznamienitsi spośród wszystkich rycerzy Okrągłego Stołu, byli wielkimi pogromcami smoków. Według tradycji, takim to właśnie odważnym duszom, rwącym się, by dowieść swej chrześcijańskiej wiary i odwagi, zawdzięczamy ostatnie wyginięcie smoków. Jednak nie dla wszystkich mieszkańców zachodniej Europy smoki były złymi i okropnymi stworzeniami. Celtowie uważali smoka za symbol niezależności i potęgi wodza, którego nazywano Pendragonem – „najwyższym smokiem”. Tak tytułowano na przykład króla Artura. Do dzisiaj czerwony smok jest godłem narodowym Walijczyków. Germanowie najeżdżający Anglię w VI wieku na królewskim sztandarze umieszczali białego smoka, który i dla nich oznaczał najwyższą władzę. Potem angielscy królowie uczynili ze smoka symbol walki i umieszczali go na swych bojowych proporcach. Pod takim znakiem podczas krucjaty walczył słynny Ryszard Lwie Serce. Opisy wyglądu smoków są raczej konsekwentne, niezależnie od źródła informacji. Przedstawiane były zazwyczaj jako ogromne węże (nazwa smoka w wielu europejskich językach pochodzi od greckiego słowa drakon lub łacińskiego draco, którym pierwotnie określano każdego dużego węża; wyraz ten spokrewniony jest ze słowem derkomai – „patrzeć”, „widzieć dokładnie”, gdyż smokom przypisywano wyjątkowo bystry wzrok) obleczone w trudny do przebicia łuskowy pancerz. Miały jedną parę nóg (wtedy nazywane były wywernami; bazyliszek to wywerna z głową koguta) lub dwie oraz skrzydła podobne do skrzydeł nietoperza. Większość miała trójkątne łby (na kształt klina), długie, ostre pazury oraz jadowite kły. Niektóre posiadały także rogi i widlasty albo haczykowaty, potężny ogon. Wspólną cechą dla prawie wszystkich smoków jest umiejętność latania i ich palący oddech. Ogromne ogniste kule, jakimi potwory mogły w każdej chwili zionąć, mogły nie tylko zabić rycerza, ale również zrównać z ziemią całe kraje. Nawet po śmierci smoki nie traciły swoich niezwykłych, magicznych właściwości i mogły okazać się bardzo niebezpieczne. Krew smoka miała po dotknięciu powodować natychmiastowy zgon. Smocze zęby posadzone w ziemi, rodziły uzbrojonych i walecznych wojowników, o czym przekonał się m.in. Jaznon podczas wyprawy po Złote Runo (współczesne angielskie wyrażenie „sowing dragon`s teeth” – dosłownie „sianie smoczych zębów” – oznacza wywoływanie wojny). Ten, kto zjadł serce lub napił się smoczej krwi, rozumiał mowę zwierząt lub zdobywał inne przydatne i potężne moce. Wykonana ze smoczej skóry zbroja była lekka, wygodna i odporna na ciosy. Nic więc dziwnego, że stanowiła doskonałą (i pożądaną) ochronę dla noszącego ją człowieka. Smoki słynęły z mądrości, magicznych umiejętności oraz znały wiele języków. Potrafiły też przepowiadać przyszłość. Ale były także próżne, drażliwe, podstępne i strasznie chciwe. Chociaż tym potworom pieniądze i inne kosztowności nie były do niczego potrzebne, słynęły z zachłanności i posiadania nieprzebranych stosów złota, srebra, kamieni szlachetnych i innych skarbów (smoki morskie zdecydowanie wolały perły). Często wśród tych bogactw można było znaleźć wiele potężnych artefaktów. Wierzono, że smok zna dokładnie swój skarbiec i potrafi natychmiast zauważyć – i gwałtownie zareagować – gdy zniknie choćby jedna moneta. Jak to zauważył Tolkien w „Hobbicie czyli tam i z powrotem”, „smoki co prawda nie umieją właściwie używać bogactw, ale znają zazwyczaj swoje skarby z dokładnością do jednego łuta, tym bardziej jeżeli od dawna je posiadają”. Smoki zamieszkiwały wielkie jaskinie, kratery wulkanów albo jeziora i oceany. Choć żywiły się głównie trzodą i bydłem często zdarzało się, że pożerały ludzi, co spowodowało, że tą bestię kojarzono z przebiegłym, okrutnym i żarłocznym stworzeniem. Jednak odwrotnie niż w Europie, w Chinach smok wciąż jest wcieleniem łagodności, dobroci i mądrości. Sprawia to oczywiście, że także chińskie opowieści o smokach są zupełnie inne od europejskich. Podobnie jak w różnych kulturach przypisywano im rozmaity charakter, zależnie od lokalnych warunków naturalnych. Podobnie tworzono ich obraz – smoki utożsamiano ze zwierzętami mającymi największe w danym miejscu znaczenie. I tak np. smoki w Indiach przypominają słonie a w Chinach jelenie. Według definicji pochodzącej z encyklopedii ułożonej około 1660 roku: „Smok jest największym spośród stworzeń pokrytych łuską. Ze łba przypomina wielbłąda, z rogów – jelenia, z oczu – zająca, z uszu – byka, z szyi – węża, z korpusu żabę, z łusek - karpia, z pazurów – orła, z łap - tygrysa. Ma 81 łusek, co jak 9 pomnożone przez 9 jest wyjątkowo szczęśliwą liczbą, jego głos przypomina dźwięk gongu. ... Jego oddech ma postać obłoczków, które czasem przemieniają się w deszcz, czasem w ogień. ... Kocha piękne klejnoty i jadeit. Ubóstwia jaskółcze mięso, lęka się żelaza, rośliny mong, stonóg, liści Chluby Indii i jedwabiu ufarbowanego na pięć różnych kolorów. Pragnąc deszczu należy mu złożyć w ofierze jaskółkę, kiedy chce się powstrzymać powódź – żelazo, pobudzić go można za pomocą rośliny mong”. Liczne smoki chińskie nigdy nie spowodowały tragicznych kłopotów. Nie porywały dziewic, nie pożerały bydła, nie walczyły z rycerzami, toteż nie trzeba było ich zabijać. W przeciwieństwie do smoków europejskich, były uroczymi radosnymi stworzeniami przynoszącymi ze sobą dostatek i powodzenie. Napotykano je w rzekach, jeziorach a nawet w kroplach deszczu. W odróżnieniu od swych zachodnich kuzynów, smoki ze Wschodu nie zieją ogniem ani nie mają skrzydeł, chociaż zwykle za sprawą magii potrafią latać. Oczywiście wśród smoków Dalekiego Wschodu zdarzały się złe i drapieżne wyjątki. Rozłoszczone potrafiły wypić całą wodę w okolicy wywołując suszę. Atakowały także swoich starych nieprzyjaciół i pożerały kawałek lub całą tarczę słoneczną, którą i tak prędzej czy później musiały wypluć. Szczególną cześć oddawano smokom za czasów dynastii Ching w latach 1644 – 1912., kiedy cesarze podróżowali łodziami w kształcie smoków, siedzieli na tronach w kształcie smoków, jedli przy stołach w kształcie smoków, spali w łożach w kształcie smoków itd. Pomimo iż Chińczycy mieli z tych sympatycznych zwierząt wiele pożytku i radości – zdarzało się, że wykorzystywali je w kuchni lub w medycynie. Ze smoka, który spadł do ogrodów pałacowych za panowania cesarza Ho, około 100 r. p.n.e., ugotowano wyjątkowo smaczną zupę, którą karmiono samego władcę i jego ministrów. Chińczycy nadal wierzą, że smoki przynoszą szczęście. Można je zobaczyć prawie wszędzie, nie tylko w samych Chinach, ale także w chińskich dzielnicach na całym świecie. Motywy ze smokiem dekorują ściany restauracji, papierowe lampiony i ubrania. Posągi ze smokiem stoją na straży świątyń. Warto wiedzieć, że w Chinach każdy kolejny rok nosi nazwę jednego z 12 zwierząt. Rok księżycowy podporządkowany jest określonemu zwierzęciu, od którego pochodzi nazwa roku. W horoskopie chińskim dobór zwierząt nie jest przypadkowy. Stare legendy i opowieści Wschodu głoszą, że Budda tuż przed opuszczeniem świata materialnego urządził ucztę, na którą zaprosił wszystkie zwierzęta. Na tę ucztę pierwszy przybył agresywny Szczur, a tuż po nim pracowity Bawół. Następnie przybiegł uśmiechnięty Tygrys, za którym cicho podążał poważny Kot. Niedługo po nich pojawił się wspaniały i pewny siebie Smok, torujący drogę przebiegłemu i syczącemu Wężowi. Dopiero później przygalopował piękny, wysmukły i utalentowany Koń, a za nim nieśmiała i delikatna Koza. Za Kozą przybyła rozbawiona, szczęśliwa i pełna kokieterii Małpa oraz nadęty i dumny Kogut. Na samym końcu zjawili się zawsze wierny Pies i mało przebiegła, ale sumienna Świnia. Budda był z tego dumny i nagrodził przybyłe na ucztę zwierzęta w ten sposób, że oddał im we władanie kolejne lata i w ten sposób określił władców dwunastoletniego cyklu. Chińczycy są przekonani, że człowiek ma cechy zwierzęcia, w roku którego się urodził. Rok smoka przypadał m.in. w 1964, 1976, 1988 i 2000. Osoba urodzona w tym znaku jest aktywna, dynamiczna, wytrwała i obdarzona silnym charakterem. Nowy rok obchodzi się przez miesiąc. Najważniejszym dniem jest Święto Lampionów. Ludzie dekorują domy lampionami i biorą udział w ulicznych pochodach ze sztucznymi ogniami. Paradę prowadzi olbrzymi smok. Ma on bambusową konstrukcję pokrytą jedwabiem i papierem. Około 20 mężczyzn schowanych w środku wykonuje smoczy taniec. Chińczycy uważają, że wśród chmur przebywa czterech smoczych królów, zapewniających urodzaj wszystkim stronom świata, pomniejsi zaś smoczy władcy czuwają nad każdym strumieniem, rzeką czy studnią. Smoki dbają też, aby z chmur spadał życiodajny deszcz (niektórzy ludzie ustawiają posążki smoków na dachach jako ochronę przed pożarem), opiekują się również słońcem. Podobno smoki były pierwszymi cesarzami Chin. Smoka ze słowiańskich podań nazywano żmijem. Był to przypominający węża potwór, mieszkający na bagnach i przełomach rzek. Znamy go głównie z podań ruskich. Właściwie brak jest legend opisujących polskie smoki, choć pamięć o żmiju zachowała się w nazwie miejscowości Żmigród, położonej w Wielkopolsce. Nasz słynny smok wawelski po raz pierwszy pojawił się w kronice Wincentego Kadłubka. Opisano w niej walkę, jaką stoczyli z potworem synowie Grakcha, czyli legendarnego Kraka. Prawdopodobnie kronikarz zmyślił tę historię, wzorując się na legendzie o Aleksandrze Wielkim, który walczył ze smokiem podczas pobytu w Indiach. Postać dzielnego szewczyka Kuby dodano dopiero pod koniec XVI wieku. *** Nie wiadomo skąd wzięły się opowieści o smokach. Niektórzy sądzą, że początek dały im odnalezione kości dinozaurów, które ludzka fantazja przyoblekła w ciała potężnych istot. Bardziej prawdopodobne jest to, iż smoki są po prostu wytworem wyobraźni mugoli, ale źródłem inspiracji były dla ludzi stworzenia, które przed wieloma tysiącami lat żyły na Ziemi. Jak zauważyła Hermiona, legendy opierają się na faktach. I miała rację. Niewykluczone, że smoki mają także prehistoryczny rodowód. Paleontolog Kenneth Oakley wysunął przypuszczenie, że chiński smok przypomina wyglądem prehistoryczne ssaki z Chin i Mongolii, na przykład ma rogi podobne do rogów dawnych jeleni, Liczne skamieniałości, znajdowane na obszarze Siwalik, ciągnącym się u podnóża gór od Kaszmiru do Nepalu, mogły zainspirować relacje o ogromnych smokach, które według Apolloniosa z Tyany powszechnie występowały w północnych Indiach. Ślady dinozaurów, zachowane w czerwonym piaskowcu z triasu w dolinie Renu, mogły być źródłem legendy o Zygfrydzie, który zabił smoka Fafnira. Angielskie słowo dragon jest przekładem łacińskiego terminu używanego w średniowieczu na określenie ziejącego ogniem, latającego gada z niemieckiego mitu. W 1750 roku dodano do Zasad Tajności Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów artykuł, który nałożył na władze czarodziejskiego świata obowiązek zacierania śladów pozostawionych przez smoki. Przedstawiciele władz używają zaklęć, aby mugole zapomnieli o widzianych smokach. Czasami zdarzają się jednak niedociągnięcia. Nawet Scamander, autor książki „Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć” szczegółowo opisuje incydent z Ilfracombe z 1932 roku, kiedy to zielony smok walijski sterroryzował plażowiczów; Scamander ostatecznie stwierdził, że czarodzieje mogą sobie pogratulować sprawności, z jaką zacierają ślady. Jednak w Wielkiej Brytanii można znaleźć wiele informacji o relacjach ze smokami. Między dwoma wzgórzami w pobliżu Cadbury w Devonie mieszkał kiedyś „ognisty smok”. Sir Maurice de Berkely z Bisterine w Hampshire zabił jednego z tych „siejących grozę” stworzeń, wyróżniającego się upodobaniem do… mleka. Innemu odrąbano łeb, gdy spał na słońcu z nastroszonymi łuskami. Zachowały się także relacje o walce dwóch smoków, czarnego i czerwonego w cętki, którą widziano w piątek 25 września 1449 roku niedaleko Little Cornard w hrabstwie Suffolk. Smok z pięcioma głowami spowodował wielkie zamieszanie w Christchurch w Dorset. Bestia ze Szkocji pożarła dziewięć dziewic. Znane są również smoki Knucker i Laidley Worm, a w Walii określa się je mianem carrog. Istnieje nawet osiemnastowieczna opera buffo Smok z Wantley oparta na balladzie o smoku wydrukowanej w Wit and Mirth w 1699 roku. Ostatecznie smok z Yorkshire zginął z powodu potężnego kopniaka, zadanego przez „wściekłego rycerza” More`a z More Hall, który wypił kwartę okowity i sześć kufli piwa, zanim nabrał odwagi do stoczenia walki. Oto fragment tej opery: - Śmierć, śmierć! – wykrzyknął smok. – Gorze, gorze mi! Gdybyś nie trafił w to miejsce, nie mógłbyś mi nic zrobić. Potrząsnął łbem, zadygotał i jęknął, po czym zległ i zapłakał. Najpierw opadł na jedno kolano, potem przewrócił się na grzbiet, zajęczał, wierzgnął i zdechł. W prestiżowym czasopiśmie naukowym „Nature” ukazał się nawet artykuł o ekologii smoków, pióra biologa teoretyka lorda Maya, który później został doradcą premiera do spraw nauki, a obecnie jest prezesem Towarzystwa Królewskiego w Londynie. May zauważa, że smoki są „wszystkożerne i żarłoczne”, przy czym ich dieta jest bardzo różnorodna: jednemu wystarczą dwie owce dziennie a inny, tak jak smok papieża św. Sylwestra, zjada 6 tysięcy ludzi. Długość życia smoków waha się od tysiąca do 10 tysięcy lat. A dlaczego teraz nie obserwuje się smoków? Odpowiedź jest bardzo prosta – zostały wytępione przez ludzi, głównie z powodu „nadmiernej eksploatacji komercjalnej, przede wszystkim w celach farmakologicznych”. May następnie próbuje umieścić smoki w drzewie życia. Zwraca przy tym uwagę na podstawowe fakty: gryfy i kanoniczne smoki mają sześć kończyn (cztery nogi i dwa skrzydła), natomiast smoki heraldyczne i bazyliszki – cztery kończyny (dwie nogi, dwa skrzydła). Układ anatomiczny z czterema kończynami jest typowy dla kręgowców, zatem dwa ostatnie gatunki „można uznać za radiacje kręgowców, natomiast smoki, gryfy, centaury i anioły należą do zupełnie innej linii ewolucyjnej, której historia pozostaje tajemnicą”. Ale na świecie żyją „inne”, prawdziwe smoki. Pewien gatunek jaszczurki z Półwyspu Malajskiego nazywany jest „smokiem latającym”. Dzięki dużym fałdom skóry przy łapach może przeszybować nawet 100 metrów. Do olbrzymich potworów, znanych z mitologii, legend i ludowych podań, bardziej podobne są wielkie warany z Komodo, których ciało może osiągnąć nawet do trzech metrów długości. Prawdą jest to, że smoki nie mogłyby istnieć naprawdę, przynajmniej według naukowców. A znaleźli ku temu wiele argumentów. Jeśli byłyby tak duże, jak przedstawiane były na dawnych wizerunkach i malowidłach, nie mogłyby się unieść nawet na wielkich skrzydłach a co dopiero na skrzydłach podobnych do nietoperzowych. Aby ziać ogniem musiałyby stale produkować wewnątrz swych ciał łatwopalne substancje, które bez trudu mogłyby wybuchnąć i rozsadzić całe stworzenie. Przy swoich ogromnych rozmiarach byłyby tak niezwrotne, że każdy atak musiałby się skończyć ich klęską – wystarczyłoby, żeby rycerz nastawił kopię, a smok sam by się na nią nadział. Nie zapomnimy jednak, że smoki to istoty na wskroś magiczne, więc nasza wiedza naukowa ich nie dotyczy…